Yuzu needs brotherly love
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: a short story. all yuzu wants is some attention, and affection, from her older brother ichigo. but will she get it? one-shot


it is another calm and quiet day in karakura town. things have for the most part returned to normal after the events of the fullbring arc and everyone continues with their lives. seen walking through the halls of her school is young yuzu kurosaki, a kindhearted and dependable girl who had to deal with heartache earlier in her life with the loss of her mother. as time passed though she has gotten over it and has become quite mature, seemingly taking the motherly role of her family with the cooking and chores. now in middle school she is a fairly average student and fairly attractive as well. as she walks to her classroom several boys attempt to get her attention and ask her out however she quickly blows them off. for yuzu boys aren't really important, well except for one. the one boy who she's been hoping to impress and get attention from, is none other than her own brother ichigo kurosaki. she keeps him in her thoughts and in high regard quite a bit.

later on in the day yuzu arrives at the kurasaki house along with her sister karin who also goes to her school. they walk in the front door removing their shoes and looking around.

"hello, we're home. ichigo? ichigo?" says yuzu

"hmm I guess nobody's here yet" says karin

"ehh? ichigo's school lets out before ours does, why isn't he back yet?" says yuzu

karin shrugs, then they see a figure emerge from the living room area. it's their father isshin kurosaki.

"girls, you're home!" he exclaims

he leaps toward them suddenly as if to hug them before he gets smacked down by karin.

"hey! I thought I told you not to lunge at us like that, dad!" says karin

"sorry, just excited to see you back home" says isshin on the floor

"dad, has ichigo come home yet?" asks yuzu

"oh no not yet" says isshin

"wha? oh no, what if something happened to him? like he fell in a ditch, or monsters attacked him?! ooooh no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no!" yuzu says walking back and forth seeming worried

"aw come on yuzu, its not that serious. he's probably hanging out with his friends or something" says karin

yuzu looks at karin then sighs facing down.

"you're probably right karin... but still, he should be home!" says yuzu

she then begins walking fast back and forth between the kitchen and the living room still quite concerned and muttering to herself as karin and isshin head upstairs. about an hour later ichigo walks in the door.

"yo, I'm home" he says

"ah, ichigo" says karin peeking from the living room

then yuzu dashes to the door and stands in front of ichigo happy, almost like a puppy happy to see its owner back home.

"welcome home, ichigo!" says yuzu smiling brightly

"ah, hey yuzu" says ichigo

"how are you? did you have a good day?" she says

"I'm cool, and yeah kinda" he says taking off his shoes

"oh, how you're so late getting home? I was getting worried ichigo" she says making a pouty face

"oh, I was at urahara's shop doing stuff" he says

"hmmmm ok, but don't worry me like that ichigo. dinner will be ready in a little while k?" she says walking in the kitchen

"oh ok" says ichigo heading upstairs

later on everyone is at the dinner table ready to eat with bowls of ramen in front of them.

"thank you for the food" they all say then start eating

"so kids, how was your day at school today?" says isshin

"eh, same old same old" says karin

"oh today was a great day at school for me hehe. hey ichigo, you'll never guess what happened today" says yuzu

"oh, what?" says ichigo

"well you see, I was in class today right? we were having a test but I was kinda stumped by it but then this ghost man appeared and gave me the answers to it! then I went..."

yuzu continued to talk while ichigo eats his ramen and pretends to listen to her. later on ichigo is in the tub taking a bath when yuzu cracks the door and looks in.

"oh hey ichigo, sorry to interupt but..." she says

"hmm? what is it yuzu?" says ichigo

"um, might if I get in the tub with you?" she says cutely

"wha? yes I mind. brother and sister shouldn't share a bath together" he says flinching at the thought of it

"ooooh, ok..." she says sad then shuts the door

moments later she opens it again.

"ichigo, need me to scrub your back?" she says

"nope, got it covered" he says holding a scrub brush and brushing his back

"uggggh fine.." she says closing the door

later on ichigo is in his room reading a comic then yuzu walks in.

"hey ichigo, there's supposed to be a real good movie coming out this weekend. lets go see it, huh?" she says

"hmmm, ok maybe" he says

"ooooo.." she says then walks out

later on she walks in again.

"ichigo, lets go for a walk ok?"

"nah, I'm tired"

"aww..."

a bit later.

"hey ichigo, wanna play a video game with me? its real fun"

"oh, maybe later"

"ugh.."

a bit later

"hey ichigo, wanna watch some anime? I got some hentai"

"hmm not right now"

"ugh!..."

later on...

"um ichigo, can I ask a favor?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"well, I got a few new outfits and I was wondering if you could tell me how I look in them?" she says

"hmmm ok then. go ahead and show me" he says

"heehee yay, ok then" she says smiling then goes to her room

a minute later she comes back in wearing a sleeveless red top and a jean mini skirt.

"well, how do I look ichigo?" she says in a pose

"hmm, you look good" he says

"ahh really?" she says

ichigo nods. she giggles excitedly then runs back to her room. then comes back wearing a tight blue dress.

"how does this look?" she says

"hm, that looks good too" he says

"ah great hehe" she says

she runs to her room and comes back in a blue short sleeve shirt and jean shorts.

"and this?"

"looks pretty nice"

he giggles and runs back. she shows him about 3 more outfits, all of which he says look good. then she walks into his room wearing nothing but a pink bra with pink panties. seeing this, ichigo looks in shock.

"wha?- yuzu what the hell?! why are you just in your underwear?!" says ichigo

"well um, I had gotten some new undergarments too and I wanted to know from you how they look on me" she says standing there blushing

"b-but... you shouldn't be showing me that, its indecent!" he says looking away

"I know... but I just wanted you to see me in them" she says shyly

"er, you look fine in them ok? now please, put some clothes on" he says blushing

"hmph, fine!" she says then stomps down the hall

ichigo sighs then reads the comic again. a bit later ichigo, feeling tired, lays on his bed to take a nap.

"man whats with yuzu today? she's a bit more... clingy today than... normal..."

he yawns then quickly dozes off. 10 minutes later yuzu peeks in his room.

"ichigo, there's more ramen if you want it... ichigo?..." she says

yuzu slowly walks in next to ichigo on the bed.

"oh, he's taking a nap. hee I should let him sleep" she says quietly

she then turns and starts to head for the door but then stops. thinking for a second she turns back and stands nearby ichigo.

"brother... ichigo..." she says looking down at him lovingly

she then sits on the edge of the bed slightly and quietly then leans over him a bit.

"I know as brother and sister it may not be acceptable but... I still love you, ichigo" says yuzu

then she lowers her face and kisses ichigo gently on the lips for a few seconds. she pulls up after the kiss and quietly leaves the room. she gazes at him once more from the door before walking down to her room leaving her beloved brother to rest.

**~short story**


End file.
